Secrets Left Behind
by smilemore21
Summary: " Promise me that you won't give up. Promise me that no matter how hopeless things get that you'll keep fighting. Trust that I'm fighting right beside you." Sequel to Not Knowing but I think it can stand alone.


**Hey guys, I'm back. Hopefully some of you still have an interest in this story line. It might help to re-read the last couple chapters of Not Knowing but I think this story can stand alone. If you guys are back from the long wait, thank you so much. If you're new, I hope you like my story. Tons of love, smilemore21**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Derek had left, and Emily was struggling to hold things together. Lily and Matthew hadn't stopped asking where their father was, but Emily could only tell them that she didn't know, trying not to fear the worst.

Emily had tried information on Rebecca Alison all week, but her attempt was futile. Emily was almost positive that Rebecca wasn't her real name. She couldn't figure out why Derek would just get up and leave. As the days went by the thought of Derek cheating left Emily's mind, she knew something was wrong. But why would he do this to her? Why would he leave without warning, especially when he promised to never leave again? Something had to be seriously wrong.

* * *

Emily dropped Lily and Matthew off at Fran's for the night. She couldn't wait much longer for information about Derek, the worry was killing her. Emily needed some help, but she didn't want to enlist the help of Penelope because she was afraid that she might uncover something that Penelope didn't need to see. Emily was desperate for information, so she called the only person who could help. The phone rang once before it was picked up, by none other then Clyde Easter.

"Hello, Love. I always knew you would come crawling back for a job." Clyde joked.

" This is serious, Clyde. Derek left and at first I thought he was cheating, but I think something worse is going on. He would have come back to see Lily and Matthew by now. I just have to speak with him. Please." Her last word was barely audible; a whimper.

" How can you be sure he isn't cheating? He never struck me as particularly faithful." Clyde challenged.

" This is not the time to judge my husband based on the false opinions that you have about him. Please, it's not even about me. It's about Lily and Matthew too." Emily was getting more desperate by the minute.

"Okay. Meet me in Boston in four hours. I'll pick you up at Logan."

"It might take me longer to get there. I have to find a flight first."

"Just be here as soon as you can."

"See you soon." Emily hung up.

* * *

Emily stepped of the plane in Boston, the sun setting behind the cityscape. She was visibly worn out, dark bags remained under her eyes due to lack of sleep. She glanced at her watch, 6:30. She waited at the front of the airport until Clyde pulled up.

The first few minutes of the car ride was silent, but no awkward tension was in the air. Clyde passed the little café where they had planned to talk, so Emily spoke up.

" Clyde you just passed it."

" I know." Clyde answered nonchalantly, keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead.

" What the hell? Stop the car."

" Just trust me, Emily."

" Why should I?"

" You called me didn't you?" Easter answered. Emily slumped into her seat like a toddler who had been put in time out.

Turning towards the window Emily whispered, " I trusted you with Doyle and look where that got me." Clyde pretended that he didn't hear, but both he and Emily knew that it hit home.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Finally, after about ten tense minutes the car stopped in front of a small building in the suburbs of Boston. Emily turned to Clyde for an explanation.

"I'll wait for you out here, Em. They'll talk to you inside."

Emily let herself out of the car, and made her way to the entrance of the tiny brick building. She twisted the knob, but it was locked. She knocked on the door, her heart beating vigorously as she heard the steps of someone nearing the door. Finally she is greeted at the door. Emily embraces the man in a tight hug, and they step inside.

* * *

" What the hell were you thinking, Derek? Why would you just leave us like that?"

" Em... I-" Derek was cut off by Emily before he could finish his thoughts.

" No, don't 'Em' me Derek. You left us, and I had no clue why. The kids would ask me where Daddy was and I couldn't tell them. I was so worried." Emily struggled to hold the tears back.

"I'm sorry, but I can't explain. I have to go away for awhile. I knew you had to be worried, but I can't tell you more." Derek sighed seeing how worn out his wife looked.

" You can't tell me more? How am I supposed to explain why Daddy isn't home? How can I tell them you're safe when I don't have a clue? How bad will things be? When will you come back? Will you ever come back? Why can't I know more?" Tears were running down her face, she couldn't hold them in anymore.

" I don't know." He gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

" Don't know what? If you'll come back?" She whispered

" I don't want to promise anything. You can't follow me, Lily and Matthew need you."

" They need you too, Derek. This isn't goodbye, you aren't allowed to think like that."

" Promise me you won't follow me."

" I won't follow you, okay? We have two other very important family members to think about now. It's not the same as it used to be." Emily's mind drifted to the two children, probably just getting tucked into bed by their Grandmother.

" I love you, Princess." Derek pulled Emily close and placed a kiss on her forehead.

" I love you too." silence filled the air and Emily looked around the room.

The small building had almost noting inside, except for a sleeping bag and a black laptop plugged into an outlet in the corner. There was a small bathroom down the hall, but it was barely useable.

" Have you been staying here?" Emily asked.

" Yeah. It's not much but I have to be ready to leave soon. At least it has heat and running water." Derek answered, noticing the way Emily was inspecting the room.

" Why did Clyde know about this and I didn't? You've told me you detest him and now he knows more about your life then I do?"

" Em. You still listen to him. He doesn't care about me but he does care about you. I trust him enough to keep you safe, and I know you will keep Matthew and Lily out of harms way." Derek answered, grabbing her hand.

" I wish you wouldn't do this."

" What?"

" Leave me."

" I'm not leaving you."

" You're basically asking me to plan your funeral."

" I'm not. I just don't want to promise you anything that I don't know will be true."

" Promise me that you won't give up. Promise me that no matter how hopeless things get that you'll keep fighting. Trust that I'm fighting right beside you. Remember the little things. Fight for getting to do the little things again. Fight for the bedtime stories, the first day of school, Christmas tree decorating, and pancakes on Sunday morning. Don't you dare give up. Don't give up on us. Promise me." By the time Emily had finished they were both in tears.

" I promise." Derek managed to speak, trying to hide the tears.

" When do I have to go? You keep checking your watch." Emily wiped the hot sticky tears from her cheeks.

"We've already talked longer then we should have. I don't want to put you at risk. I love you. Give Lily and Matthew a kiss for me." Derek gave Emily one last kiss, not knowing if he would ever see his wife again.

* * *

** I already have the second chapter almost finished so let me know what you think and I'll update ASAP. Thanks again for reading. **


End file.
